Oatmeal has for many years been a staple of the human diet due to its health benefits. For example, numerous studies have shown that eating oatmeal on a daily basis can help lower blood cholesterol, reduce risk of heart disease, promote healthy blood flows as well as maintain healthy blood pressure levels. Additionally, oatmeal has high content of complex carbohydrates and fibers, which facilitates slow digestion and stable blood-glucose levels.
With today's hectic lifestyle, consumers are demanding convenience, such as portability and ease of preparation. Consumers desire oatmeal from a variety of food sources including beverages, and convenience foods such as bars, cookies, crackers, smoothies, and the like.
It is desired to prepare a whole oat product that has sufficient soluble fiber to meet the FDA threshold necessary to justify a health claim. For example, a whole oat product must have 0.75 g soluble beta-glucan fiber per serving of food. To prepare an oat beverage that contains at least 0.75 g soluble oat fiber per serving (about 18 g of whole grain oats), highly soluble oat flour must be used. Traditionally, highly soluble flour is prepared using enzymes such as α-amylase. The enzyme-treated oat flour is then drum or spray dried. This method takes place in at least two steps and is traditionally expensive and produces the soluble oat flour in low rates. For example, a slurry batch is prepared of flour (oat) and water (70-90% moisture content). Enzyme (s) are then added to the slurry and held at optimum enzyme reaction conditions followed by enzyme deactivation process. The slurry is then transferred into either a spray or drum drier.
Likewise, barley has become a desired staple of the human diet for health reasons and suitable means to process and prepare barley containing products is desired.